


蜜月

by comixologist, Ryuutchi



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Massage, Plot What Plot, Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蜜月 <i>mitsugetsu</i><br/>1.) honeymoon<br/>2.) in an intimate relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜜月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qb_cereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qb_cereal/gifts).



"You don't seem angry with me, Junta." Kazu's voice was a deep, gently rumbling purr against the back of Junta's neck. Junta's breathing was heavy but regular, and he shifted just slightly to look back over his shoulder. Only Kazu's hands, strong and broad and rough-skinned, were within his line of vision. Kazu rubbed one thumb firm up the back of Junta's neck until it disappeared under his hair.

"Stop rubbing and see what happens. You didn't even bring me any cake," Junta said, trying to keep a groan of appreciation under his breath. He was only marginally successful. Kazu chuckled, sliding the flat of his other hand over the strong line of Junta's right shoulder. His pitching arm was always well cared for, but Junta never turned down a rub-down from Kazu – Kazu knew his body language so well, he always found the knots and always knew how to loosen them up. "You didn't even text me back," Junta grumbled, biting back a sigh that would give away his contentment.

Junta never could manage to stay irritated with Kazu, even remembering how obsessive he'd been about checking for messages and how miserable he'd felt when it hit him that Kazu might be avoiding him, and later how angry and hurt he was that Kazu hadn't given him a proper goodbye after their loss. Junta hadn't meant to let Kazu down, and that time without hearing from him had amounted to weeks wrapped up in guilt and frustration and worry. Junta didn't need to tell Kazu how he'd felt. Kazu had seen it in the way Junta's shoulders had tensed up when they saw each other again; Junta had broadcast it pretty clearly when he'd hesitated to greet him back after the first long silence between them since their friendship had begun. Kazu had no way to express how glad he was that Junta'd shaken off the impulse - except to spoil him rotten with massage and dessert, and apologize.

"I should have," Kazu admitted. "I'm sorry. I was feeling…"  
"Like a jerk?" Junta said, the hint of a smirk in his voice. He arched his back subtly, and Kazu leaned his weight back so that he was sitting straddling the backs of Junta's thighs, rather than the backs of his knees. Junta settled back down on his belly, pillowing his head on his forearms.

For a few moments Kazu was quiet, giving the question more consideration than it deserved while he pressed his hands flat against Junta's ribs and smoothed the muscle tension out from his sides down, towards his hips. "More like a coward, at the time," he said, shifting his weight forward onto his knees as he worked his hands back up to the nape of Junta's neck.

Junta was supposed to reassure him here. "You'd better not run away from me again, or you'll see what it's like to have a really angry wife," he said instead. Junta had a lot of self-control, and his voice stayed flat, but Kazu could see the faint hint of pink starting to creep up around the tips of Junta's ears. He was hurt because Kazu was so important to him; that realization made Kazu's chest flush with warmth. Kazu let out a sigh, small for the relief he felt.

Kazu drew both his thumbs down Junta's back, pressing into the lines of his shoulder blades. "That's a mean thing to say to your husband," he said, leaning forward over Junta's back to say it into his ear. Junta's hair was thick and coarse, and smelled vaguely of field grass, mound dirt, and cherry blossoms. Kazu breathed in deep, exhaling with a slight grunt as he leaned back and started working on a series of knots along either side of Junta's spine. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Kazu," Junta sighed his name out in a long breath, drawing out the vowel sounds as his muscles unclenched, "If you stop touching me, I won't forgive you."

Kazu tried (unsuccessfully) not to laugh, biting his lip as he felt the color creep up into his face. Junta had his eyes closed, and appeared to be melting into the mattress.

"I don't really," Kazu said, pressing the heel of his left palm into the pronounced dip at the small of Junta's back, "want to stop yet." They always seemed to banter with each other (the team called it flirting) but Kazu couldn't help what Junta brought out in him. He knew it wasn't the sort of thing you were supposed to say to your guy friend, to your pitcher - your partner. The team joked about the pair of them, but without realizing how right they were about Kazu and Junta. "Not yet," he said again. Kazu curled his fingers around Junta's hips, thumbs rubbing tight circles at the base of his spine. Junta's back arched as if involuntarily, the pressure forcing a short, sharp groan out of him and into the cushions.

Kazu stayed firmly planted where he was even while Junta squirmed, his balance excellent from catching. He shifted his weight forward against Junta's thighs again, inching up a bit as he slowly rubbed his way up Junta's back. The slow place and the added steady, even pressure of Kazu's weight as he leaned in pushed an appreciative whimper out of him, as he turned his head to the side, craning his neck. "Kazu," Junta moaned, and the sound made Kazu's dick twitch.

Junta couldn't see more than a few glimpses of Kazu, pressed into the cushions as he was. He made a soft frustrated sound, arching his back experimentally.  
"Settle down, I have to get the --" _knots out_ , Kazu would have said, if Junta hadn't moved that way; slowly and deliberately pressing back as he tried to get leverage to sit up.

"O-oh!" Junta sucked in a breath, a little jolt of lightning running straight through him as he found himself rubbing back against Kazu. Through his training sweats and Kazu's uniform pants, Junta could feel Kazu's dick hardening. Junta shifted his hips slightly and Kazu groaned, pressing himself forward against Junta's ass. Kazu slid one broad hand up the curve of Junta's back and stretched to kiss the nape of his neck. Junta shuddered, twisting for a kiss.

"You're gorgeous," Kazu murmured against a tenderly sensitive place just behind the square of Junta's jaw, before he kissed it. Junta's cheeks flared red, and he curled his hands up tight, trying not to shudder at the sensations of Kazu's mouth on his skin.

"I want to look at you, too," Junta said, propping up on his elbows even as Kazu rocked his hips forward against him again. They both shivered, moving against each other at a steady pace, their breathing sharp and shallow.

After a few moments' twisting and shifting and an exchange of soft gasps and swallowed moans, Junta was on his back with his sweats around his thighs, bunched down where Kazu's weight was balanced. Kazu had lost his belt, his shirt, and his tie. Junta was already reaching for Kazu's button and zipper, peeling his clothes open and sliding his pitch-calloused fingertips up the planes of Kazu's hips and chest.

Kazu swallowed a groan, a half-curse that formed on his lips as Junta slid his free hand down beneath the fabric of Kazuki's pants and pulled him free. "Fffu..." He wrapped his arms around Junta and pulled him close, trapping Junta's hands between them. Junta's cheeks flamed hot and he pressed his face to Kazu's shoulder, but his hands never ceased, trailing up Kazu's chest to his throat, and down, fingers brushing both their dicks. Kazu's breath hitched, and he pulled back slightly-- although before Junta could complain about the sudden loss of sensation, Kazu grabbed his hands, interlacing their fingers and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss.

Kazu's knees spread, compensating for lack of balance and the movement brought their dicks back into contact, and Junta couldn't contain the low, pleading moan that rose up from the back of his throat. Kazu rumbled a laugh that was at least half desire, and moved his hips, rubbing their dicks together in a slow sliding rhythm. Junta rocked his hips up to meet Kazu, and stretched up, trying to catch Kazu's mouth in a kiss. Kazu nipped at his lower lips, teasing, and when Junta gave a protesting moan, licked it in apology. "Look at me, Jun-chan. I want to see your expression," Kazu said, tipping his head back, away from the kiss. He rolled his hips, and watched Junta, his eyes heavy and dark.

Junta turned his head as though trying to hide his face in his shoulder. The sensation was inescapable with Kazu tugging at his hands and their thighs touching. The slick, hard hot feeling made his head spin. He twisted against Kazu, letting the sensations build like pressure from his balls outward. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Kazu's eyes on him even as he did so, and letting go. He choked a yell back as he hit his peak, vision white even behind his closed eyes, and squeezed Kazu's fingers hard, shuddering with the spent pleasure. He didn't even open his eyes as Kazu pressed chest to chest and trembled, not making more than a drawn-out sigh as he came. The sticky warmth wasn't entirely unpleasant on their thighs.

After a minute Kazuki finally let go of Junta's hands and pulled away, tutting when Junta complained wordlessly. He was back in moments, having snatched his hand towel from the bedside, and he stroked Junta's forehead with one hand, cleaning the slowly drying semen from their legs with the other. He dropped the towel when he finished, and flopped back into a pile of happily relaxed Kazu. "You don't seem so angry at me," Kazu said, mumbling into Junta's hair as he kissed his forehead. Junta was practically purring where he lay, enjoying Kazu's weight on top of him. They were still a comfortable tangle of smiles and limbs and heavy breathing. "Much. Anymore," he added, still smiling.

"Remind me about it more and I'll be forced to stop touching you," Junta said, tipping his chin up and stubbornly setting his jaw.

"If you stop touching me, mama," Kazu said, breathless, "I won't forgive you."

Junta looked up at him, fingertips trailing up the sides of Kazu's neck until Junta was cupping his face at the jaw. "I don't --" Junta shook his head, "want to stop yet."

The kiss, when it came, was more like kindling than fireworks - they were only just at the beginning.


End file.
